


Keeping Warm

by Parks and Fluff (GamblingDementor)



Category: Safety Not Guaranteed (2012)
Genre: Camping, F/M, First Time, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamblingDementor/pseuds/Parks%20and%20Fluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It's been pitch black for hours and the good moments of messing around, playing the zither, making paper airplanes, are long over. It's just them and silence now, and the night sky and the stars are their only companions, the crackling of the flames their only music. And at some point, cuddled against Kenneth's side by the campfire, everything settles in in Darius's mind. The night is cold, the fire is dying, she trusts Kenneth. Easy as that. Simple truths can be the best.</em>
</p>
<p>How the night really went down after Darius and Kenneth kissed by the campfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Warm

It's been pitch black for hours and the good moments of messing around, playing the zither, making paper airplanes, are long over. It's just them and silence now, and the night sky and the stars are their only companions, the crackling of the flames their only music. And at some point, cuddled against Kenneth's side by the campfire, everything settles in in Darius's mind. The night is cold, the fire is dying, she trusts Kenneth. Easy as that. Simple truths can be the best.

"You okay, Darius?" Kenneth's drawl is smooth against her ear as he hugs her so very very close. "You're shivering.""Yeah, I'm fine," she says, but her teeth are chattering. Kenneth's jacket on her shoulders ceased to be warm enough a while ago, and now even his arms circling her don't seem to do the trick. He rubs her arms, but it does nothing and he gives up pretty quickly."I have more blankets in the tent," he suggests. "Let's hit the hay."

 

She should be asking him to drive her back to the motel, she really should. But spending the night with him is such a better prospect than facing yet again the curious and overbearing questions Jeff and Arnau have asked every night. She bites her lip and nods. Kenneth stands up and presents his hand for her to take. As he opens the flap of the tent and they step in, he explains all the precautions he needs to take at night on this camping site, but she's too busy lacing off her shoes and burying herself under a pile of blankets to really listen. He hands her a flashlight and looks handsome under its sudden bright light when she flashes it at him.

"Are you coming?" she asks.He stops mid-sentence and checks the tent opening one last time to make sure it's secure. Then only, he sits down next to her and takes off his sweater, his shoes and socks, and god only knows what else he was about to remove when he catches Darius's incredulous eyes."What?" he asks, with that genuine sincerity she likes so much, his face simple and honest."It's freezing.""I know, I'm sorry. Do you want me to...""I mean _you_ ," she cuts him because she's not quite ready for either of them to voice out loud what they might do to keep warm. "Shouldn't you keep these on?""It's actually warmer to take them off. The blankets keep your heat directly on your body. This way, there's no heat loss.""Is that so?""Yeah, I learned that with the Boy Scouts when I was a little kid."

 

He takes off his long sleeved T-shirt, his pants, and is left with a white tank top and briefs that she doesn't get to look at long enough before he pulls the blankets over himself, close but not close enough. She bites the inside of her cheek. A shiver runs through her. It's so _cold_. They need to do something against the cold. She sits up and looks at Kenneth pointedly.

"Should I just take some layers off, then?"He nods. She hands him the flashlight and he puts it down on the ground near the entrance so it's not in their faces but they're still not completely in the dark. She gets to sneak a peak. His back is defined, his muscles modest but there, and the thought comes to her with no warning that she'd like to grab onto it when he's above her and they're… She takes a big breath."Alright."She shrugs off his jacket still around her shoulders, and after toying with the hem of her hoodie for a few seconds, she makes a quick decision and grabs all layers, hoodie, T-shirt, everything, and pulls them off. Kenneth gulps, caught by surprise, and just barely glimpses down her chest, just a heartbeat before averting his eyes self-consciously and lying down, staring at the roof. She smirks and shimmies out of her pants. "You good?" he asks when she slips back under the cover they share. "Uh huh.""Great."He sits up to turn off the light but she catches his arm and he nods, lying back down. There's still time before actually going to sleep. They turn to their sides to look at each other in the dim light. He smiles and she notices for what feels like the hundredth time how soft and soothing his eyes are. They make her want to go back in time and spend several lifetimes gazing into them. She feels good, almost warm already but just from within, and at ease, like they've known each other forever. Kenneth's face holds nothing but softness when he looks at her. His hair is soft too when she runs her fingers through it and just as he closes his eyes peacefully (his quiet warm eyes that cannot lie), leaning into her touch, she closes the distance between them and presses her lips against his.If Kenneth is surprised, he doesn't let it show. Just like when they kissed by the campfire, he responds instantly and Darius's chest is once more filled with lightness and a happiness she wasn't sure she'd ever get back after what happened when she was fourteen. There is no explanation as to why she likes him so much. Maybe it's because he's a dreamer, and she thought she lost all sense of dreaming a long time ago. Maybe it's the way he never seems to lose hope for long — she'll talk him through his insecurities as many times she needs to. Maybe it's his smile, how sensitive and oddly charming he is without even trying. But above all that, it's how warm he makes her feel, inside and out, that fuzzy feeling that makes her believe she's special and cared for. He is the first guy to ever give her that kind of tingling from her head to her toes. A feeling she had never known she'd want, much less get.When she pulls away, he slowly opens his eyes and just looks at her, but his gaze is everything but blank. It holds tenderness, trust, care. She leans for a second kiss, which turns into a third, a fourth, and why bother counting anyway − the night is theirs only. His hand cups her face, the calloused skin of his fingers soft against her cheek, and she snakes her arm around his waist, his lower back warm against her hand. "Darius…" Kenneth breathes out, a sigh more than anything, but Darius likes to imagine it's a moan. Everywhere that isn't touched by Kenneth feels chilly and makes her skin prickle, but she's quick to find refuge in his embrace, as close to him as she possibly can. One of his leg slides in between hers and that contact alone is electrifying. Inch by inch, she pulls him above her. His body weighing on hers is the comforter she needs, a warm blanket of tenderness. She notices that their shapes are making shadows on the roof of the tent, but Darius knows that it's just him and her right now, with no one else to enjoy the show. It's just the two of them starting something new. Kissing leads to kissing leads to kissing leads to nothing more, not that Darius is tired of it. As far as she's concerned, this is the furthest she's ever been with a guy. But she wonders if it'll stay that way. Kenneth keeps his hands in all the proper places, her waist, her cheeks, her hair, and even though his body is covering hers entirely, their bare legs intertwined, no one has made a move to keep things going forward. Doubts creep their way into her thoughts. What if Kenneth isn't attracted to her? What if he's not interested? What if he somehow understood that she's never done this before and is turned off? But the more rational part of her responds that if he were in any way uninterested, his first plan of action wouldn't be to kiss her breathless. In their underwear. Alone at night. "Kenneth…" she urges him on.As soon as she's whispered it against his ear (the fake one, but it hears just as well), he leans back up, resting on his forearms to get a good look at her, and she feels surrounded by him and his warmth from all sides. His arms are a barrier against the cold, his smile against sadness. His eyes peer into hers, searching for something she does her best to reciprocate. If this was anyone else, she'd feel overwhelmed and upset to be stared at this intently, but Kenneth just makes her feel like she's worth looking at. Something changes in the blink of an eye. When he kisses her again, it's with a new intensity, slow burning but burning nonetheless. He pulls back after just one kiss and looks at her again with such fondness she thinks she might melt right there. She's the one who takes the next kiss, somewhat unsure what way Kenneth is taking them but following his lead. She doesn't need to ask what's going on, why this change of pace. His fingers push back a tendril of hair behind her ear before the next kiss — on the crook of her neck — and she understands. It's a give and take, a back and forth.The move is hers, and she slides her hands under his tank top, feeling up the muscles on his stomach. Good. Very good. She slides her hands up and drags the garment with her, and soon it drops on the ground, forgotten. Under her fingers, Kenneth's heartbeat is fast and erratic, but calms down as Darius strokes his skin gently and arches up to press a kiss on his cheek. His next kiss is on her neck again, but it lasts longer, slow and open mouthed, and trails back to her mouth. Skin against skin, they still have a few too many layers between them. And so when he pulls away to look at her lovingly again, waiting for her next move, his finger swirling around a lock of her hair by her ear, she leans up on one elbow and reaches behind her back with her other arm to get rid of at least one of these layers.Darius has never really thought of herself as being attractive or not. She's spent too many years trying to distance herself from anyone who crossed her path to ever bother putting out for guys. Some people care for validation and attention. She cared for solitude. It paid off: year after year, guys around her stopped bothering trying to mingle after they knew she was _that_ weird girl from Journalism and English Literature. And she always thought herself better off with no romantic mess to deal with.

 

At least before now. Now, as she looks up at Kenneth with more apprehension in her heart than she thought she'd ever feel about this kind of things, she gets what it was all about. It isn't about getting any guy's attention for the sake of it. It's about liking it from someone special. Under Kenneth's gaze, as he swallows thickly and stares down at her chest in the dim light, a welcoming warmth spreads through her limbs and gives her the encouragement she needs to take some action. She grabs his hand. Their fingers hug and entrelace as if they were always meant to hold onto each other, and Kenneth brings her hand to his mouth to press a soft kiss onto her knuckles. On an impulse, she guides his hand to her breasts.

When he starts touching her, she briefly wonders if he was this excited when he received new Star Wars figurines when he was a little kid, if he handled them with this much care, but mostly if there's any limit to his tenderness right now. His fingers tiptoe along the curve of her breasts like a thousand kisses and awaken as many desires and emotions Darius thought she had buried inside her forever. Arousal leads to feelings lead to attachment leads to inevitable loss. But Kenneth, he makes her feel like it's worth the risk. Like she's worth it. And the way he's probing around, his thumb gently circling her nipple with all the care in the world, slowly because they _both_ want to keep it slow, is giving her the most warmest warmth of all — the one that builds from within and lasts beyond its time. She feels comfort, quiet, _warmth_.Then thunder rips through the silence and startles them both. Her arms instinctively wrap around him, even though she hasn't feared thunderstorms for many years. One, two, three, then a million drops of rain make a symphony above their heads as they splash on their tent. Kenneth jerks back and checks the roof, still holding onto Darius, his arms resting on both sides of her to give the cold no entrance. Once he's looked at everything and apparently found no cause to worry, he turns back to her."It's okay," he says plainly.Oh, how okay it is. Somehow the startle put an end to his "turn", if they're even going to keep up with that, because things are bound to involve both of them at the same time at some point. Still. Encasing her in a cocoon of comfort, Kenneth's warm arms are tight around her as he leans on his elbows, watching her, waiting for her next move, if she is to make one."Is it?" She asks and her fingers find the waistband of his briefs, stroking the skin underneath the elastic.This is the way she finds to ask permission. Kenneth closes his eyes at the contact of her fingers against his skin, but nods."Yeah," he mutters, his voice barely audible as the rain outside keeps tapping on the roof.Hesitantly, because this isn't just a first time _with him_  but a first time at all, she slips a hand inside his briefs and even though she's got no idea of what she's doing, she's pretty sure she's not in the wrong, based on the way Kenneth's embrace tightens around her and his mouth finds hers. He is soon hard against her palm thanks to her care, his skin as soft there as the rest of him. She may have never done this, but people talking around her and the internet made sure she isn't completely clueless, and she does the best she can. Kenneth's kisses are slow, passionate, his mouth warm against hers. His hips start rocking into her hand, just barely, most likely involuntarily, but it makes her feel like she's doing the right thing. 

 

Neither of them are saying anything, but she feels it might be better this way. What is there to talk about? The magazine? The investigation? Darius doesn't need to know if Kenneth is a bit out of his mind, if he really needs help, if he's just a dreamer… She doesn't _want_ to know just now. What she's sure of is that he's warm and he's kind and he's sweet − and isn't that enough? Isn't she enough, freshly out of college, a virgin no less, but she likes him a lot and they're really clicking well? There is no need to overthink this. 

 

Kenneth, for once, seems to be of the same mind. His fingers play along the elastic of her panties, respectfully edging no further, and his eyes finding hers are begging for more. She nods − she isn't stopping this now, not tonight. An awkward lift of her hips later, so as not to have to sit up and let the cold bite at her skin, her panties are off and Kenneth's fingers fumble in between her legs to find the warmth of her, and she knows she's wet and ready.

"Darius..."

 

He is slow and careful with his touches, like he's afraid to hurt her − she feels that maybe this is just as overwhelming for him as it is for her. Her hand finds his length again and together they build some rhythm, live something genuine in this world of assholes. Out here, there is nothing but him and his fingers and his warm breath and arms and the weight of his body on hers, and before she really takes in what she's doing, she guides him lower to take over what his fingers have been doing. 

 

"Darius," he repeats, more like a groan this time. "Is it… is it okay?"

 

"Yeah," she replies breathlessly and without delay he's pushing in, his hips meeting hers, getting a moan out of her. _God, twenty-two years is a long time without knowing this._  


 

She'd always thought that adults talking about sex was horrifying when she was little, and it was even worse when she started to get older and people were expecting her to have had sex. There is one thing they always said that rings true just now, though. _You'll know when it's the right person._ As she finds Kenneth gazing into her eyes, his mouth half open, and he strokes her cheek with one hand and holds hers with the other, she couldn't care less that she's twenty-two and only now having sex, because she has found the right person, and it is, in fact, exactly the right age if it means she's doing it with Kenneth. 

 

He pulls out a little bit, pushes back in, slowly starting this whole thing. His thrusting is slightly erratic, slightly clumsy, slightly uncomfortable (she supposes she could have used a little bit more foreplay), but all completely perfect in its imperfection. Unused as she is to this, she tries to meet his moves, and despite everything, it feels good, it feels smooth, it feels _right_. She leans up to kiss him and finds his response to be eager, _hot_. If she ever thought he was hesitant before, there is no doubt whatsoever now that he is as much into this as she is. 

 

"Mmh…" 

 

She can't quite seem to be able to find words, not that there is need of any. It would be an exaggeration to call this him rocking her world and she's felt better sensations with her own fingers on her own, but the connection between them, that's something she's never had before and that's blowing her mind. She clutches his back and lets him give them both some pleasure, something nice to grab onto in this world of jerks − it doesn't hurt one bit that his muscles are as nice to the touch as she thought they'd be. Under him, she is special, she is safe, and isn't that what is great about Kenneth? He's here, he's warm and he's kind and sweet. And he's making her feel really _really_ good. 

 

Maybe not quite as good as he is feeling, it seems. Kenneth is moaning periodically, and his kisses start to get a little less focused, the hand that was clasping hers is slowly loosening its grasp and the other loses itself in her hair. Outside the tent, the thunder groans, as if it was encouraging them.

 

"Darius…" He whispers. 

 

She remembers a time when she hated her name, how it sounded, how it didn't fit her… Yet when Kenneth is saying it, it now sounds lovely and she longs to hear him say it more and more. _What am I doing,_ she thinks, _completely falling for this guy? How can I be this into someone in a few days?_ The romantic part of her, that she's shunned and repressed for a lifetime, tells her that it was meant to be, finding him right now, right here across time and space. The pragmatic part of her tells her it just happened that way by coincidence and _shut up and enjoy it already._ She listens to both. What could go wrong if all you're doing is banging a guy you like anyway?

 

It ends all too abruptly, Kenneth groaning into the kiss one last time, his hips slowing after a few last thrusts, to a still. Part of the first time experience, she guesses, and she can't find it in her to feel all that disappointed. Maybe they'll get another time. Hopefully they do, she thinks as they share a long meaningful look. Kenneth's eyes are so soft, so gentle, and his palm against her cheek is warm. He smiles, still starstruck. Then he seems to realize he is weighing on her and rolls off to lie beside her. She watches him, his forehead sweaty, his chest still heaving. She likes the view. 

 

"You allright?" He asks, and she realizes he's been holding up an arm for her to cuddle against him.

 

She doesn't have to be asked twice. Nestled against Kenneth, somehow the cold seems like a vague memory. The questions start swarming up in her mind. _What does this mean for us? Was this a good idea? Did he like it? What are we now?_ But she shuts them off. That's enough worry for tomorrow. His heartbeat is starting to slow down, finally, and between the two of them, no one peeps a word. There is nothing to hear but the sound of the rain above them, which is quite soothing. 

 

"Do you want me to turn off the light?" He asks. 

 

She nods. She's already starting to get sleepy. He leans forward and she misses the body heat, even for a few seconds. But he wraps his arms around her and she's back to feeling nice, cozy and warm. He presses a kiss upon the top of her head and sleep takes over her before she can think to tell him good night. 

 

She wakes up still feeling warm. Kenneth's arms are still snug around her and the rain has stopped outside. She tries to look up to have a look at him but he is holding her so very close that her movement is limited. 

 

"Darius?" He asks, his voice slurred by the short night. "Do you want a drive back?"

 

"Yeah," she says, unsure if there's anything to add.

 

If there is, she didn't seize that opportunity, because before long, they're getting dressed, not quite looking at each other, at least not when the other is looking as well. The morning is chilly, the sky clear. The fire is long gone and the paper planes they made last night are soggy and flattened on the ground. She hugs herself, trying to keep whatever warmth she was just feeling, but there is only so much heat her hoodie can keep. As they walk back to his house, Kenneth wraps an arm around her waist, if only because he sees her shivering.

 

"Ready?" He asks, and she gives a small nod. 

 

The ride back to the motel is quite short, yet it feels like it's never been this long the past few days. She tries to think of anything she might want to say, anything at all, but the words just don't come, and they end up just crossing eyes in the rear-view mirror a couple times. He smiles, his subtle hint of a smile you could miss if you weren't paying attention, but Darius has never paid more attention. She hopes they talk about it later, at least. If _it_ is even going to be a thing. He drops her off near the hotel, nodding in her direction, and she tries to tell herself that it's okay if he wants to forget the whole thing ever happened, that it's okay if he has nothing to say at all. She tries as best. She slams the door shut, waves him off and walks back to the motel in the morning dew. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this and enjoyed it, consider leaving a comment to tell me what you liked :) It really means the world to get feedback. You don't need an AO3 account to leave kudos or post a comment.
> 
> Also please use protection when you're having sex, especially on your first time. Don't take this fic for an example.


End file.
